Imperfect Love
by Lauraa.Ann
Summary: Lily Potter and Abraxas Malfoy are both struggling to cope with the pain their families are causing them. But when fate brings the pair together they learn that it isn't what you are that is important but who you are.
1. Solace

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it, the beginning may start off slowly but it does build up. I created the character Abraxas Malfoy it is not based on Draco's grandfather in any way, I used the name as it seemed obvious that he may call one of his children after him. Please do not judge me harshly as I am new to Fanfiction.

Thank You!

* * *

Chapter One

Solace

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the hill as Lily Potter sat on the soft, green grass trying once again to seek solace. Her whole life was a mess but to everyone on the outside, she was perfect.

"Lils?" a soft voice came from behind her. She looked round to find her older brother Albus staring down at her, out of all her family members she had always liked Al the best. This was because he actually listened to her, cared how she was feeling and enjoyed her presence.

"Hey Al, you've escaped too then?"

Her brother sat down beside her."Yeah, it wasn't easy though. You know how stressed Mum gets when it's someone's birthday"

Lily knew all too well, it was her younger sister Dora's seventh birthday today and her mother had woken her and her brothers up at 6am this morning to help with the chores. Then she was forced to watch Dora for hours on end zoom round and round the garden on her new toy broomstick while her mother continued to tidy the house. This conclusively ended up with a house full of little children all afternoon.

"You obviously don't have the sneaky trait that I've got" Lily said grinning at her brother

"Touché. Anyway I came out here to see if you fancied a break, maybe a bit of shopping down at Diagon Alley?"

Lily eyed up her brother, she knew him too well to know how much he detests shopping therefore he must have an ulterior motive.

"So this wouldn't have anything to do with the pretty brunette who now works in Flourish and Blotts?" Lily asked sweetly.

Albus' mouth dropped slightly, it never ceased to amaze him how much his sister noticed about people.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, now you can either come with me and hang out with your amazingly cool older brother..." Lily giggled as Albus the complete opposite to cool but she loved him all the same "...or you can stay here and play pin the tail on the dragon with Dora and her friends"

Lily stroked her chin mockingly "as much as I would love to stay and beat the little people at party games there are some beautiful dress robes in Madam Malkin's which are just calling my name"

The pair got up of the grass and Lily took Albus' hand, although she was going into her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after the summer was over she didn't turn seventeen for another 3 weeks meaning she had to use Side-Along Apparition until she was old enough to take her test.

She knew that she really shouldn't leave without telling her mother but she was almost seventeen she needed to learn to live her own life and not the life her parents want her to lead all the time. She had to break the habit of being perfect, she had to learn to rebel, after all it never did her father any harm.


	2. A Well Dressed Figure

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Two

A Well-Dressed Figure

* * *

With a jolt the pair arrived in the centre of Diagon Alley, as usual the place was crowded with witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes rushing around doing their shopping.

"Now Lily listen to me" Albus said in a serious tone "I am letting you shop on your own but don't you dare do anything stupid or it'll be me that will get it from Mum and Dad!"

"Al I'm sixteen! I'm not a child now go and ask that girl out before I do it for you"

Albus blushed violently "Right, I'll meet you outside Uncle George's shop in about an hour ok?"

Lily sighed, would she never be allowed any freedom!

"Yes now GO!" Lily cried pushing him into the bookshop before her brother could say another word.

She turned around and started walking down the street, whilst a wave of relief swept over her. This was her time.

* * *

"Thanks Madam Malkin" Lily shouted behind her as she left the shop carrying another bag full of clothing. Checking her watch, she noticed she didn't have very much time before meeting Al so she made her way in the direction of her Uncle George's joke shop. Just as she was passing the neighbouring shops, something or someone caught her eye.

A tall, well dressed figure with bright blue mysterious eyes hidden behind dark shaggy hair. Lily's heart started pounding; she had never seen anything so beautiful. The boy walked out of the opposite shop and then she realised he wasn't alone. Coming out behind him were two men, one older than the other but both with the same white blond hair and pale expressionless face. The men were no other than the Malfoys. Whenever her father ever mentioned the Malfoys (which wasn't very often considering their history) he had only mentioned him ever having the one son who was of course Scorpius Malfoy, who had been in the same year as Albus but the two had never been friendly towards each other.

While mulling over who the mysterious dark haired boy is she was oblivious to the fact that both the Malfoys and Albus were coming towards her.

"Well, if it isn't Albus Potter?" Scorpius sneered at her brother who was now standing beside her.

"Now, now Scorpius play nicely" Draco Malfoy said to his son just as his father had to him all those years ago.

"Mr Malfoy, Scorpius, Abraxas" Albus said trying to be as civil as possible, Lily however was curious to know why her brother knew more about the beautiful figure standing before her than she did.

"As you know, we are not here to start fights after all our families have been through" Draco said simply "I was merely going to enquire after your father, I noticed he wasn't in work yesterday"

"That isn't really any of your business Mr Malfoy. But if it is such a concern to you he was ill, even Harry Potter is allowed time off work!" Lily snapped defensively.

"Yes, of course, of course. Well pass on my regards won't you?" Draco said vaguely.

"We will thank you but we must be going now" Albus replied pulling Lily reluctantly away.

"Al? Who was that?"

Albus looked at her quizzically "Lils are you feeling alright? That's the Malfoys remember?"

Lily rolled her eyes, sometimes her brother could be so dense "yes I know that but who was the other one, the boy who was them?"

"That's Abraxas. Draco's younger son, I think he's your age" he replied calmly

"My age? Then why haven't I seen him at school?"

"Erm well he er goes to a different school, Hogwarts isn't the only wizarding school you know, anyway we better get back, mum will be going spare" Lily could tell he was lying and was eager to change the subject but there was no point arguing with him now.


	3. Something Snaps

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

Sorry this chapter has taken a week to come out but I have had exams this week so I haven't had a chance :( Chapter Four should be out this weekend so keep watching out.  
I would just like to say a huge thank you to the people who put Imperfect Love on their Story Alert because that shows that people do want to continue reading and I'm not just writing this for the fun of it. But please review, I would like to know what you think :) Thank You.

* * *

Chapter Three

Something Snaps

* * *

In a whirl Lily and Albus found themselves standing in their neatly kept backgarden. Al turned to face his sister "Ok, listen I'm going to do all the talking because you don't need to get into to trouble" he said kindly.

"No, that's not fair! You were the one who took me out and I'm supposed to sit back and watch you get into trouble? You know that is not going to happen" Lily cried but she couln't finish her rant as a women with long flowing red hair and a face like thundar was heading straight towards them.

"2 HOURS! 2 hours I have been going out of my mind wondering where you had gone! I had to cut Dora's party short, I called your father home from work and you know he hasn't been well recently!" Lily saw her mum's face getting redder and redder, almost the same shade as her hair. It was clear that Ginny Potter had the same temper as her mother when it came to her children.

"Mum we're sor-" Albus started, trying to protest his innocence but Lily knew after the many times her brother James face his mum's wrath that it would be useless.

"SORRY? SORRY! You will be sorry Albus Severus Potter, so sorry you will not leave this house for the rest of your life if you know what's good for you!"

Albus frowned at his Mother "I am an adult you know! I can go out whenever I want" he retaliated angrily

"You might be but your sister isn't and while you are under our roof you will go out when I say you can go out, is that clear?" Ginny yelled at her son while Lily stood timidly behind him feeling so helpless that she couldn't do anything to defend her brother.

Albus looked at the ground and mumbled "well maybe I won't live under this roof then, James had the right idea" and with that he swiftly walked into the house without another word.

Ginny shook her head "oh Lily darling what are we going to do with your brothers" she sighed putting her arm around her daughter as they started to walk towards the house.

"Mum please don't blame Al, it was my fault not his. I asked him to take me, shout at me instead. Please!" Lily cried trying to defend Albus as best she could but she knew that it wouldn't work.

Her mother just chuckled "I don't think I've ever heard one of my children asking to be shouted at before." Then she saw Lily's pleading face and her voice turned serious" I'm sorry darling but I find it very hard to believe that you engineered this plan. Anyway your brother is older than you, he should have known better!"

"But really Mum-" the young witch protested but Ginny held her hand up to silence her daughter.

"Listen I've had enough of this, Albus is grounded until further notice, and Lily..." She looked at her oldest daughter and wondered how she had got such a beautiful, smart and caring girl, that is why she was protecting her brother but she shouldn't get into trouble. "...I think you should just go inside and see your sister she's been missing you."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Lily asked quietly as they walked in through the backdoor into their large, beautifully decorated kitchen where remains of party food lay about on the counters and on the dining room table.

Ginny laughed once more, "no of course not, it sounds as if you want to be in trouble?"

Her mother's sarcasm cut through Lily deeply then something snapped. Something which had been bending and bending for some time now, until finally the pressure was too much...

She turned around quickly to face her mother "OH YEAH!" she screamed "well maybe I want to be in trouble because I never am! Perfect Miss Potter that's what I have always been, do you know how that feels? To have your parents judge you on everything you do because they expect you to always be doing the right thing at the right time. Well guess what? I chose to go to Diagon Alley, because I wanted to have some time to myself, to be myself.I wanted to get out of this house, I wanted to get away from you!" and with that Lily stormed out of the door, slamming it behind her.

As she ran off down out of the backgarden she could hear her mother yelling at her to going back and they could talk but she didn't want to talk, she had said everything she needed to say. She wasn't going to be her perfect little Potter anymore. She didn't want to have to be expected to be the best at all subjects at school like she had for the last 6 years, be the best on the Quidditch team and prefect for Griffindor. As well as being the one who never argues back and does what she is told at home and has never had a detention in her time at Hogwarts.

Lily felt tears running down her cheeks, she didn't know where to go, there weren't very many places she could go at eight o'clock at night in Godrics Hollow. She just needed to go somewhere, anywhere. She needed to think away from her home.

Walking down unfamiliar roads made Lily shiver although it was a warm summer's night, night was falling and the shadows were increasing. After time she found herself face to face with the memorial of her father and grandparents which caused a fresh set of tears to fall, her Dad had had such a hard upbringing but he seemed to be putting all the pressure of being good that he should have got from his parents onto her and it didn't seem fair. As she prepared to leave, she took one last look at the house that hadn't been touched for so many years, the house her grandparents had died in, the house her father survived in.

Lily soon began to give up hope on ever being able to find her safe place and realised that she would have to go back and face her family once more. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw an abandoned park with one broken swing which probably once brought joy to the children nearby but now there were no houses around, it was the perfect place.

There was an old garden shed at the back of the park which Lily decided to stay in for the night, as she approached the shed she noticed that there was a padlock. Fury spread through Lily as she knew in a few short weeks she could have simply used 'Alohamora' to unlock it. Instead she pulled a clip from her hair and tried to pick the lock- just like a muggle. Finally after long minutes of determination she hear a small click, she was in.

But as Lily opened the door, she realised she wasn't alone.


	4. Imperfection

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! Exams are taking over my life and I want to publish more chapters but I can't find the time, therefore all I can do is apologise and hope that you will stll continue to read on. Thank You.

* * *

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Four

Imperfection

* * *

Slowly Lily pushed open the broken wooden door. The inside of the shed was dirty and weathered as much as the outside. In the inky blackness she could feel someone moving, she could hear someone breathing.

"Lumos" Lily murmured as quietly as she could. As lightness filled the space around her, she saw that it was much smaller than she had anticipated broken pieces of wood and glass cluttered the floor and one filthy little window that had long served any purpose. A figure moved in the corner obviously startled by the sudden light, they were covered by a large, black coat and seemed to have been asleep. Lily took a deep breath and walked towards the huddle, fear covered her every move but she wasn't going to give this person the satisfaction of cowering away.

"Who are you?" she demanded bravely pointing her wand at the coat and immediately the mysterious figure pulled off the disguise and she gasped. It was the same beautiful face which she had seen that very afternoon. Abraxas Malfoy.

"Lily Potter" he grumbled rubbing sleep from his eyes and while glaring at her angrily "What the hell are you doing!"

"I er, I'm sorry I didn't realise that here was taken, it doesn't matter I'll er go somewhere else" she stammered making her way out of the door. He stretched and looked up at her with sad eyes

"No it's ok, you can stay I guess. Firewhiskey?" he offered handing her a bottle. Lily looked at it nervously, the truth was she had never drank in her life, her parents didn't think it was right. She smiled to herself and decided why not? She had already run away from home, what's a bit of drinking to continue her rebellious streak.

"Sure" Lily replied sitting down beside him and she took a large swig. Abraxas chuckled to himself, he had gotten drunk with many people before but he was sure that Lily Potter was someone different.

"So..." Abraxas began "What you running away from?"

"Who says I'm running away from anything?" Lily snapped aggressively

"Well I know quite a bit about runaways and your behaviour certainly fits." He eyed her up and down for a second "But you're returning home because you haven't got a bag."His attentiveness took Lily off guard and gaped at him momentarily. "Also, this is where I come to think and to get some time away from everything." Abraxas sighed and drank some more of his firewhiskey. She nodded sympathetically, she knew exactly how he felt but found the whole situation rather bizarre, why would Abraxas Malfoy want to sit and talk with her?

"Erm Abraxas…" she began nervously.

"It's Abe. Abraxas was my great-grandfathers name" he said simply

Lily smiled at him "Abe, why are you sitting here with me? You could have let me go, why would you want me to stay?"

Abe turned away from her slightly and shrugged "I don't know, I guess I thought I could relate to you, you were someone different" he mumbled. Lily touched his face and turned it so she was looking him straight in the eye. She tried to think of something to say in response to that but she couldn't, her mind was filled with thoughts of her anger towards her family and her feelings towards Abe which was mixed with the drink that was starting to affect her. Before she could do anything else she found herself leaning towards him and felt their lips touch softly and it was as if a Catherine wheel had just started spinning in her chest! They pulled apart momentarily, her bright green eyes, wide with excitement and anticipation but at the same time fearful.

"Lily, if you want to go…"  
But Lily couldn't let him go, like a magnet she could feel herself being pulled towards him, the chemistry was too much to ignore. She grabbed his top and kissed him passionately

"I'm not going anywhere without you" she whispered with a cheeky glint in her eye. Abe smiled and kissed her back just as hard. Lily felt the true magic, the love between her and Abe shone brighter than any spell she could ever be taught in a lesson. As he held her close, she could feel that it meant something to him and there was truly something between them that wouldn't ever go away. That night was all about them, no parents, no siblings, no school, no perfection, just love. Imperfect love.


	5. Rejection & Reflection

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

Hi I'm back, I'm not going to bore you with the details of why I haven't been able to upload for months but anyone from the UK will know what GCSE year is like and then prom and then the stressless summer and then the results and then starting college...  
With all this going on I completely forgot about this story, then my friend uploaded a new story on here so I thought I'd take a look at mine and saw the stats and realised people were still reading mine so I felt genuinely horrible (I tweeted about how horrible I felt!) that I had forgotten about it so I will try my hardest to finish this.

Thank you for staying so loyal x.x.x.x

* * *

Chapter Five

Rejection & Reflection

* * *

Sunlight shone through the dirty window of the garden shed in the abandoned park to indicate dawn, and the morning after the night before. Lily Potter awoke to find that she was lying alone. As she tried to recall what had happened the previous night she found that a blanket had been placed over her bare body so she knew couldn't have dreamt it. Once she had shakily got to her feet to get her head started to spin and ache as if someone wad banging a drum into her head. Lily made a mental note never to drunk ever again but then if she hadn't she would never of had the confidence to have the best night of her life. While she dressed, the blurry images in her head were starting to sharpen. She saw a face. A beautiful face. Subtle dark eyes on a golden brown complexion, a mess of thick, silky hair she ran her fingers through. And those lips, oh those defined lips, so moist, so soft. Those lips were the first lips (who weren't relatives) that had ever come into contact with her own. Lily furiously grasped hold of those memories in fear of forgetting one moment of it.

As she exited the little shed, a sudden wave of guilt came over her as she remembered what she had said to her mother the night before, she wished she could take it all back. She felt so spoilt. Though if she hadn't said it and stormed out the house she wouldn't have met Abe in the little shed. She wouldn't have experienced the best night of her life.

Abe. Where was he? Why had he just vanished? Left her there alone? Lily felt like her heart had been smashed, she was desperately trying to think of a logically reason for his disappearance. There wasn't one. How stupid she felt, he was obviously a player and she had just been used because he felt sorry for himself. Why did she feel so strongly about a boy who she had only met yesterday? It was killing her inside, it didn't make sense. Anger and rejection brought tears to her eyes and she walked along the narrow streets of Godrics Hollow to her home. She knew she would deserve whatever she received when she got back and she wouldn't complain either, Lily deserved to be punished and she knew it.

* * *

In his dark room in Malfoy Manor, Abraxas sat staring at the walls. The silence was common in his home, as he was usually in the house on his own. His parents and brother would be at work, at the Ministry of Magic. Abe had just finished school but the summer times were the loneliest time for him.

'Except for last night' he thought

That was the night he had spent with Lily Potter, even hearing her name brought a smile to his face. But he was a coward, he had left her this morning without any explanation whatsoever, 'perhaps it's for the best' he thought trying to justify what he did, 'because if she knew what I was, she wouldn't want to know me. I bet she would regret every kiss we shared together, every touch. Though I will treasure it forever. She can never know what I am, we can never be together.'

* * *

Lily quietly snuck in the back door, praying that everyone was still asleep.

"Lily!" her mother shouted hopefully from her chair in the living room.

Tears fell from the young girl's eyes, "Mum? Mummy?"

Ginny Weasley ran into the kitchen, her red hair was wild and her eyes were tired showing the lack of sleep she had got the night before. She pulled her eldest daughter into a tight hug.

"Oh my baby girl, we were so worried about you!"

Her face was now streaked with tears "Mum I am so sorry, I should never have said those things to you, they were so hateful and I deserve any punishment you give me!"

Ginny just wanted to hold her girl in her arms, "shhh, it's ok. We'll talk about it later. Now go upstairs and try and get some sleep"

Lily started towards the stairs when someone blocked her exit. Someone tall with round spectacles and a lighting bolt scar which was hidden behind messy black hair which was starting to turn grey at the roots.

Lily couldn't meet her father's eyes, she was too ashamed to face him.

"Come here" Harry requested quietly

She ran into his arms, knowing no-one could ever take his place. She now felt more loved than she ever had, how could she ever think that was a bad thing. Her father was the most special person in the world to her, and no one would take that away from her.

Fresh tears fell from Lilys eyes. "Daddy I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have ran away"

"No you shouldn't, but the fact is you did and there's nothing we can do to change that now. Go to your room, we'll speak to you after" Harry said calmly

"Yes Daddy" and Lily crept up to her bedroom trying not to wake her siblings which she should have known was impossible in this house. As soon as lay down on her bed James burst through the door closely followed by Albus.

"Hey you dirty little stop out" James cried jumping on her bed.

"Ew, what are you doing here?" Lily moaned. James had moved out eight months ago after getting a job in Gringotts bank to a little house not too far away.

"Well excuse me for caring about my sister's welfare."

Lily groaned "Whatever, but can you please go I've got a thumping headache"

James laughed "no sister dearest, what you've got is a hangover, I think I've had enough of them to know"

"You were drinking Lily!" Albus' eyes were wide with shock, sometimes he was so oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Urgh, I didn't have that much"

"Yeah it looks like it" James said smiling at her. Lily chucked a pillow at his head.

"Get out!"

"It's ok, we're going Lily" Albus said dragging his brother out of the room.

'Good old Al, always saving the day' Lily thought as her brothers left the room. Then finally she drifted off to sleep, but her brain was actively putting together images of the previous night...

She was back in that shed, she was back in his arms.


End file.
